Hot Spring Hell
by blue lioness 1
Summary: When Kagome tries to save Shippou from drowning, she get's pulled in herself. Inuyasha has to rescue her. And in doing so, finds out a secret that might change their relationship.


Disclaimer: I obviously am not as brilliant as the creator of Inuyasha and to prove it, i give my word, I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome sat on the side of the pool and watched Sango finally emerge from the bushes.

"Where have you been? You are ten minutes late. Good thing that it's a hot spring otherwise I would have worried about the water getting cold. So what took you so long?" Kagome asked as she scratched a smooth leg.

"Mirouku wanted to know where I was going and if he could follow, so I told him no and he followed me! The perv. He knew exactly where I was going. You're lucky, Kagome. Inuyasha is not a lech." She was red and out of breath.

Kagome chuckled. "Well, before I met you guess, Inuyasha took it upon himself to watch me so I wouldn't run away with the jewel shard that we got from a crow demon. I felt so violated. Now, I am used to it." She blushed. Sango shrugged and stepped in to the spring. She tripped on a rock and fell face first. She put her leg forward to steady herself and plunged under water. Kagome froze. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... Sango still wasn't back up. Kagome threw her towel aside and dove in. Sango was laying at the bottom, her head knocked against a the rock that had crumbled under her foot. Kagome swam over and put her arm around her waist and shot up. She was slowly running out of air. Just as she was about to take a breath of water, she pushed to the surface. Sango gasped and blinked.

"Kagome." she whispered and passed out. Kagome checked for a pulse and was relieved that it was strong and even. She draped the two towels over Sango and was about to go back to camp when she decided to instead take a quick relaxed dip. She decided to stay away from the middle of the spring. She slid in to the spring carefully and leaned back against the hot, smooth, rocks. She sighed and sank down in to the deliciously hot water. An orange ball of fur bounced out of the brush and 

splashed in to the spring. Kagome stood and looked around. She smiled as a fluffy little tail floated to the surface.

"Shippo, hi!" The kitsune poked his head up and stared at her wide-eyed.

"It's really deep down there. You won't let me drown, will you Kagome?" She smiled and petted his wet head.

"Of course not, Shippou. I'll watch you like a hawk." Shippou smiled and began to backstroke across the length of the pool. And suddenly, he wasn't there any more.

"Shippou? Come out, come out, where ever you are!" She grinned and dove under water. A flame of orange was bobbing just out of peripheral vision. She swam after it. As she got closer, she saw the outline of a tentacle clutching the fox. Her smile faded and she swam desperately towards them. She reached out and plucked the fox from the demon's grip. It turned around and trained it's three eyes on her. She jerked around and quickly swam up the to the surface. She tossed Shippou on to Sango's chest and tried to claw her way out of the water. Her desperate attempts were no use. A Giant tentacle reached forwards and grabbed her by the leg. It began to pull. She screamed, a weakly, thin one that cut the air as soft as a harp. Inuyasha would never know if she didn't scream louder. So she filled her lungs with stale air and began to scream.

"INU…" She was yanked under the water. The kitsune jumped. He saw Kagome plunge underwater and he waited anxiously. Tick tock tick tock tick. She hadn't come up yet. Shippou began to cry. She slipped off of Sango's chest and ran and in the process, woke Sango up. She ran after the kitsune and in to the village.

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree swinging his legs and waiting impatiently for Kagome to return. He didn't like her gone so long. It frightened him to know that he couldn't see her, make sure she was safe. 

Mirouku was in the cabin talking to Kaede about some kind of herb. Then he heard foot steps. Two pairs. One was stumbling through the forest the other bouncing. That one was ahead. He looked down just as Shippou came in to the village. He looked around desperately and caught sight of Inuyasha. He began to cry.

"Inuyasha! I need you. Come down quick!!" He sighed and glared at the fox. He slowly slid from the tree.

"What do you want." Shippou began to hyperventilate. Something was deathly wrong. He frowned.

"Calm down. What is it?"

"Kagome. A demon in the hot spring. Captured me and she dove down and got me and started screaming and then she went under and I waited and waited and waited and she didn't some back up, Inuyasha! She didn't…come…back up!" He began to wail again. But Inuyasha hadn't stayed long enough to listen. He zoomed down the path, faster than he'd ever gone in his whole life. But to him, it seemed as though he weren't fast enough. He was already stripping off his shirt. As soon as he saw the spring from 20 feet away, he jumped up high in the air and dove in to the water, straight down for a long time. He could Hold his breath for a long time. 10 minutes, depending on the situation. He came to a stop and waited for the bubbles to settle. A cave, black as Kagome's hair. He stroked forward and bumped in to glass. He smiled grimly. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and drew back. Tetsusaiga glowed. _Don't worry, Kagome. I'm coming to take you home._

Kagome sat up and coughed. Her throat was sore and her stomach heaved. She leaned to one side and coughed up water and her lunch of fish. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. It came out as a squeak. She cleared her sore throat and rubbed her stomach. That was when she noticed the ripped and torn fabric. It was silky and weightless. It was a shirt with a thick belt wrapped around her waist. She stood up and began to walk towards a lit room. The earth seemed to shake underneath her 

feet. She felt dizzy and bruised. She stepped through the lit doorway and was blinded for a moment. She felt something slither across her feet. She took a step back and bumped in to someone's chest. Her vision came back in that second and she was faced with a grand room full of light and cobwebs. A long table was pulled up to a golden throne. She turned and screamed. Three blue eyes and a wide grinning mouth with tentacle arms and tail and eight legs and a beak. Squid Demon. She backed up a few steps and bumped in to smaller demons. The larger one whipped a tentacle out and touched her cheek gently and her breathing became uneven. Her movements became sluggish and she lifted her hand to feel her cheek. A small puncture wound was oozing. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. For awhile she felt as though she were floating in Inuyasha's arms and she smiled. She whispered his name. And then she hit a hard surface and woke up from her daydream. No Inuyasha. Only Squid Demons. And the large one sat on the thrown. He pulled a knife out of no where and pricked her skin on her collarbone. A small amount of blood spilled out. A tentacle swiped some blood off and brought it to it's beak. Kagome wanted to yell and kick and slap, but first, she had to gain control of her muscles. She twitched her fingers and rolled her eyes around the room to make sure no one saw. No they were all looking at the leader. He was making some kind of inmportant announcement. She wiggled her toes, flexed her butt muscles, her arms, her legs, hummed quietly and shifted her head slightly. Everything was in order. The next moment, she was up on her feet charging a small squid. She picked up a poker and stabbed it. Blood squirted every which way. She dropped the poker on another one's head and left it in it's head. She made to charge another one. She slipped on blood and instead, slid under it's long tentacle legs. She turned on to her stomach and dug her fingers in to the floor and turned and ran out the door. She heard water rushing nearby and then Inuyasha was beside her and lifting her in to his arms. She caught her breath. His golden eyes were black with anger. He snarled a challenge and the squid man screeched back. Inuyasha set her down and put Tetsusaiga down. He beat his bare chest with one fist and roared. The squid charged. Inuyasha jumped and sat on it's head before jumping down and digging his claws in to it's back. It split in to ribbons of 

blubber. All of the others in the room died. And then he was lifting her up again. He rushed in to the water outside the room and jumped out of the broken glass doorway. All the water from the huge spring had rushed in to the corridor. He stepped over rocks and jumped to the shore. Inuyasha put Kagome down and turned his back. He sat in a tree nearby. He was heaving. Kagome eyed him and cautiously stood up. He turned and eyed her with one black eye. She froze. He turned his head away again and sat in the tree massaging his wrist. And then he froze. Tetsusaiga. There was a slicing noise and he looked up sharply. In front of him, walking towards the village, was Kagome, her back straight, giving off the air of strength. In the ground in front of him, was Tetsusaiga, unsheathed and in it's power form. He stared blankly. There was blood all over the blade. He sniffed the air. kagome's scent all over the hilt and in it was mixed anger and annoyance. He grinned. She could use the sword. She was definetely his soul mate. He put Tetsusaiga in to it'as sheath and walked back to the village.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note:

Do you think that I should continue the story until the end? I already know what I am going to do because I had to redo it. I couldn't find the file so I'm doing the same one a little differently. I promise there's more. So should I do another one? Finish it? Tell me if I should or not. And someone plz explain how the chapters work.


End file.
